Natsu, The Fire Dragon Prince
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Natsu is a dragon slayer, but got kidnapped and his magic had increased by his kidnappers. Now he is a powerful dragon slayer and is the heir to the fire dragons. How does Natsu have three mates and they are all males? What's so special about him that a new dark guild tries to steal him and what does Zeref have to do with Natsu's past before he meant Ingeel and became a mage?
1. Chapter 1

Annie: Second Fairy Tail story with Natsu as the main character in it.

Natsu: I hope you didn't do something to me.

Annie: You're find out in the story. This is Natsu x three people and it's going to be only 3 chapters.

Natsu Why me?!

Annie: My choose. Enjoy the story. ^-^

* * *

><p><span>Year: X774<span>

Natsu has been learning dragon slayer magic from his adopted father Ingeel, the king of the fire dragons and had learned about half of it in 1 year before he smelled something he didn't know and want to see what it is. He saw some people with something on their faces and someone from behind him that he didn't know was there knocked him out. He woke up in a room with toys and the people he saw came in with a man.

"My name is Brain and I'm in control of this build. The name of the build is Bureau of Magical Development. It increases you're magical powers inside you." The man named Brain said as Natsu doesn't trust him 'cause he smells evil on that man.

"I don't trust you. You smell evil and bad." Natsu said as Brain got confusing on his face before realized something then he smirked.

"A dragon slayer. They're rare since they have Lost Magic inside them. Hock him up for 10 days and make sure to go all the way with him." Brain said as he left the room and left Natsu with the people in the room.

Natsu is in a room with a pit below him and was restrained in web like wires that are connected to his body. He is looking up at the ceiling that is full of round holes, with light coming out from them. Natsu sees something hanging above the chasm and overlooking it was a very large mechanical structure which (Matching the moon-theme of the build itself, but Natsu didn't see the outside of the building) took the form of a stylized crimson sun joined with a silver crescent moon, covering the former's left part. Natsu can see both of them have bore wicked-looking faces, with a large eye, possessing a greenish stylized star pupil, present on each of them, and a sneering mouth being shared between them. Natsu heard people talking to hid left and saw the lighting up of the star-shaped eyes of the sun and the moon before he felt pain coming from his body as purple shock waves come from the wires attached to him go to him increasing him magic. For 10 hours, Natsu can feel nothing but pain as they kept it up before Brain showed up.

"How is he?" Brain asked them before he looked down to look at Natsu's pained filled face in the pit.

"He's doing great. Nothing going wrong with the increasing of his power." The woman said as Brain smirks at that.

Then a member, that has a bad habit of pushing the handle into the max area with the test subjects, showed up out of no way and pushed the man in front of the machine, that is in control of the mechanical structure, and pushed the handle up all the way casing Natsu to scream louder than he did and Brain saw the man had pushed the handle to the max area which is casing Natsu so much pain. Natsu felt his body getting weaker by the minute and his magic is getting stronger by the minute as Brain saw Natsu get scales under his eyes and on his finger nails meaning he has entered Dragon Force (In some chapters, Natsu can go into this by will power, sometimes it's when he's rage or lost it and doesn't listen to anybody) and he has a aura of fire around his body which is called Fire Drive (Made up and since Sting has light around his body, Natsu has fire around his body) as his magic increases, his endurance increases as well letting him last longer as his magic increases.

Brain knew that Natsu has more power (Remember Ultear and how much power she has? The power of the Guild masters? The power of the councils mages? The power of the Ten Wizard Saints? Natsu has more power than that combined) than anyone in the world and stopped the testing after he was hocked out for 10 days by Natsu's power which he knew Natsu didn't mean it as he saw fire shot out of his mouth at hit him in the face. Natsu got to rest for 6 days to let his body get use to the power in him as he stayed asleep for 6 days. Natsu broke out and ran away to find his father before they find him, Natsu looked for 4 days for Ingeel until he found his father.

"Daddy!" Natsu shouted out and Ingeel saw him before he ran over to Ingeel before Natsu started to cry on his chest and Ingeel holds him with his right claw.

"Son, where have you been?" Ingeel asked and Natsu shakes with fear before he told Ingeel everything and Ingeel got angry at those humans for what they did to his son, **his** **beloved** **son**.

"Would you like to train to get use to the power in you?" Ingeel asked Natsu as Natsu looks at Ingeel with happiness on his face before he starts to train to learn another 1/4 of dragon slayer magic.

Natsu has learned to control his dragon force and his fire drive thanks to Ingeel as Ingeel wants Natsu to be safe and sound. Natsu has surpass the dragons as he defeated his father, but didn't kill him as he won't do it. Natsu meant his father's friend Atlas Flame, whom he calls 'Uncle' or 'Uncle Atlas' making the poor dragon shocked by that title giving to him by his friend's son as Ingeel laughs at his friend's face. Atlas Flame became part of Natsu's life as he looks after Natsu while his father goes to the place his son was taking to and destroy it after Ultear damages it. Natsu loves his life and won't trade it for anything in the world as he was his uncle and father with him. Natsu was walking around until mages that kill people, thinking they are demons in human form, showed up and wounded Natsu badly that Natsu would die in only 10 minutes if Ingeel didn't show up with uncle Atlas and kill the humans that harmed their Natsu. Ingeel saw Natsu's wounds and didn't like that way they are, he wounded himself to put his blood inside Natsu to keep him alive. For 4 days, Natsu was been asleep and hadn't woken up yet. Ingeel worries about his son and waits before Natsu woke up seeing his father and uncle looking happy his safe and sound. Natsu recovered in 6 days and gotten even more stronger thanks to the blood if Ingeel flowing in his body as Ingeel had just claimed Natsu as his own son for life. Natsu learned another 1/4 of dragon slayer magic in one year and Ingeel knows there's one more year before he leaves his son.

"Atlas, I'm worried about Natsu. Natsu is a fast learner and had know 3/4 of dragon slayer moves, but he still needs someone to be there for him. Can you be there for him?" Ingeel asked his friend who knows how much Natsu means to them both.

"I'll be there for him and will stay with him until you return to him. Just make sure you tell Natsu if you aren't there when he wakes up, I'll look after him." Atlas flame said as Ingeel nods his head before he looks to his sleeping son who has a smile on his face.

Year: X777, 7, 7

Natsu has learned all the moves of a dragon slayer, but he woke up to Ingeel not being there. "Daddy!" Natsu shouts out for his father, but his uncle came out and got to him.

"Where's daddy?" Natsu asked as Atlas told Natsu everything to help him to understand his father is still watching over him even if he isn't here with him. Atlas Flame went into a human form with short red hair, but has a low ponytail on his head which reaches his lower back and looks 20 years old at the height of 6'7 feet.

"Come, Natsu. We need to leave to be with the humans. You must join a guild to get jewels that humans use to get food to eat and a home for them to live in." Atlas said as he holds Natsu's right hand and walks to town.

They came to a town that has a guild called Fairy Tail and they entered the guild to seeing a lot of humans there. Natsu got scared and holds Atlas's hand tighter as the master walks over to them.

"New members?" He asked as Atlas nods his head before he spoke to the man.

"Can we talk in you're office alone for 20 minutes? Natsu, why don't you go and get something to eat. We'll be done in 20 minutes." Natsu nods his head and went to the bar, with 40,000 jewels in his second bag, to get something to eat.

Natsu had four people walk up to him and talk with him: One called Gray who is a ice mage, one called Laxus who is lighten mage and a lightning dragon slayer from how Natsu smells from him, one called Erza who is a requip mage and one called Mira who is a take-over soul mage. They talked until Natsu's uncle came down with the master and got their marks.

"Which one do you want to take, Natsu?" Atlas asked Natsu as he looks at the quests on the board for mages to take.

"I want one that let's me go all out." Natsu said as Erza and Laxus looks at each other before they looked at Natsu.

Laxus saw his grandpa take 6 S-Ranked missions and give them to Natsu.

"You're uncle tells me you got too much magic in you and you need to let go. These should help you out with that as they are high ranked missions you can take when you are in a higher rank in a guild." The master of Fairy Tails said as everyone freak out greatly at that after the master gives Natsu the missions for him to do with his uncle Atlas and everyone had questions booming around the guild about Natsu and his uncle as they never heard of this before in the history of magic and in the history of mages, no one can handle a lot of magic inside them even if they did they would die from it.

"What?"

"Too much magic?"

"What can of mage is he?"

"What can of mage is his uncle?"

Quite, you brats! Natsu Dragneel is a fire dragon slayer while his uncle knows actually dragon magic and they will be going on missions together as they're family." The master of Fairy Tail said as everyone just went quite which Natsu didn't like and hid behind his uncle.

\Atlas saw this and left the guild to do the missions to earn the jewels to get food for him and his nephew as well as a place to sleep in. 4 months went by and Natsu likes the guild, just doesn't like people talking to him so he went to the second floor to stay away from them.

"Don't feel like talking to anyone?" Natsu turns and saw Laxus on a couch on the second floor.

"They just want to be you're friend and you're not letting them." Laxus said as he pats a spot nest to him for Natsu to sit beside him. Natsu sits beside Laxus before Laxus pulls Natsu to him rubbing his hair.

"Try to make friends and they will help with the missions. You even help them get jewels as you split it between them and you." Laxus said as Natsu falls asleep on Laxus who still rubs his hair to help him sleep.

Atlas saw this and knows Natsu had found one of three (Nope, not saying it) which means Natsu needs to be careful for now on. Natsu woke up after 6 hours and saw Laxus was asleep before he saw his uncle by the stairs.

"Enjoyed you're dragon nap?" Atlas asked Natsu who laughed as Laxus woke up.

"Very, Uncle Atlas." Natsu said with a smile on his face as Laxus got confused before he realized that Natsu's uncle can use dragon magic meaning.

"Natsu, is you're uncle a dragon in a human form?" Laxus asked Natsu before Atlas starts to laugh at Laxus.

"Yes, I am and you're gramps is the only one that knew until know. Tell anyone, I kill you." Atlas said as Natsu laughs and Laxus looks scared at Atlas.

"Uncle Atlas, I think you've seen to much of Ackman the dead terrorist as you just copied his favorite line of: I kill you." Natsu said as Laxus laughs at that.

"I watch it to and it's funny as hell." Before all three start to laugh about it.

Laxus and Natsu went on missions together with Atlas there to give pointers here and there. Atlas even helped Laxus go into lightning drive as they finished the mission in only 4 hours and then Atlas would bring them back to Fairy Tail. Laxus and Natsu did missions when they need to get out of the guild, but Natsu overheard Laxus shouting at his grand-father for kicking his father out of the guild.

'Laxus, if only you knew.' Natsu thought before he went to the second floor to sit on the couch for Laxus. Laxus showed up and saw Natsu on the couch waiting for him.

"Sorry you had to wait for me." Laxus said as he sat beside Natsu, but saw Natsu with a sad face.

"You're father...is a bad man. He didn't look after his comrades on missions, leaving them almost to dead on them. I over heard you and gramps fighting and heard everything. I'm sorry." Natsu said before he got off the couch and was about to run when Laxus pulls him to his lap rubbing his hair.

"Natsu, you don't need to worry. I don't hate you, I could never hate you." Laxus said as he hugs Natsu close to him which Natsu returns back as Atlas saw this.

As the years go be, Natsu and Laxus went on more harder missions and got lots of jewels for them to split between them both. Natsu found an egg when he was 13 years old and hatched it as he wants it to be O.K, Natsu found a spot in the trees to make a nest for it. Natsu spent all day to make it until it was done and he put the egg inside first before he brought him-self in to keep the egg warm all night long. Laxus went for a walk in the forest, where Natsu built the nest for the egg, and as he went more in he saw a nest and teleported him-self with his lightning inside the nest.

"Natsu?" Laxus asked, but saw he was asleep with a egg in his arms trying to warm it up.

Laxus laid down beside Natsu and put his jacket on them both, even the egg, and held Natsu close to him with the egg in between them and fall asleep with Natsu all night long. Atlas saw thing in his true form and smiled at the site before he used his magic to make Laxus's jacket longer to cover them both and made Laxus's jacket bigger to make sure they didn't get cold. Laxus woke up in the morning and saw Natsu still asleep and his uncle is in his true form watching them from below.

"You're true form is the hell fire dragon, Atlas Flame? Never thought that would be you're true form. I'm shocked by that and I'm confused by something." Laxus said Atlas looks at him for him to continue.

"1) How can you go into a human form and 2) how did Natsu built this nest?" Laxus said and Atlas laughs at those questions knowing the answers to them.

"1) I use my magic to go human and 2) Natsu saw some animals, like birds, build their home. Ingeel even showed Natsu how to build a home, for a dragon anyway." Atlas said as Laxus was dead shocked by this as both didn't know Natsu woke up and saw them.

"Laxus? Uncle Atlas? What time is it?" Natsu says as he holds the egg in his arms, still tired from building the nest, before he looked to them.

"Good morning, Natsu. It's 8:00 in the morning." Atlas told Natsu as Natsu nods his head before he starts to rock back and forth with his eyes closing on him.

"Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll do 40 SS-Ranked missions. Laxus, half of that is yours. Keep an eye on him for me." Atlas said as he left to go to the guild to get the missions as he is an SS-Ranked Mage and goes be the name "Atlas Dragneel" in his human form. Laxus looks after Natsu for 10 days until Atlas came back with jewels for him.

"I put a little extra inside as a thank you gift for looking after Natsu for me." Atlas said as Laxus nods his head before he looks to Natsu and saw the egg is hatching.

"Natsu! The egg is hatching!" Laxus shouted at Natsu who woke up and saw the egg hatch.

All three saw a blue cat with dragon wings well it has a mark for fire on his stomach with a lightning mark that covers it's back, a iron choker necklaces on his neck and four white bracelets on it's waist and ankles.

"Aye!" It said as they looked at each other before Natsu picks it up and holds it to his chest.

"It smells like a male. What can of name should we pick for him?" Natsu said as Laxus saw the cat's face and it was happiness.

"How about Happy? It's nickname is Aoi Ninja Neko." Laxus said as Atlas looks at the cat.

"I like the name, but doesn't Aoi Ninja Neko mean Blue Ninja Cat?" Natsu knows Laxus wants the kitten to be safe.

"I don't mind as long as we don't tell hi the meaning of the words." Laxus and Atlas agreed to that and went fishing to catch some fish.

"Natsu, how did you know how to fish?" Laxus asked as he saw Natsu catch two fish that is 40 times Atlas's true form and mange to know how to cut them.

"Ingeel know the water dragon and she taught me how to fish. Uncle Atlas, one of them is for you." Natsu said as he gives Atlas one of the fish before he cut the other fish into three pieces for him, Laxus and Happy to eat.

"Here you go, happy. I'd cut them smaller for you to eat them." Natsu said as he used his roar of the fire dragon to cook the other two pieces for him and Laxus to eat as they sit in quite peace of the forest.

Happy got the Fairy Tail guild mark on his chest as a member of Fairy Tail and went on missions with Natsu, Laxus and Atlas. Natsu and Laxus took turns looking after Happy when the other is on missions. Laxus became S-Ranked and Natsu was happy for him, even Happy was happy for him. Laxus and Natsu would blush when Happy calls them "Dad" and "Father", but Atlas would blush more as Happy thinks he's his "Great Uncle Atlas" making Natsu and Laxus laugh at him.

Year: X784

Natsu heard of someone pretending to be him and he found the person using a charm ring to charm all the ladies around him as they had hearts in their eyes.

'How dare he!' Natsu thought with rage and angry that he almost attacked him if his uncle hadn't held him back.

"Let me talk to him, Natsu." Atlas said as he walks up to the man and had a friendly chat with him until he told the man his nephew is the real 'Salamander' of Fairy Tail and he can't just pretend to be someone else.

"And I'm a Fairy Tail member, so I'm going to have to take you in to the Rune Knight Mages who are waiting for you." As Atlas said that, the charm vanished on the ladies and they left the site with one girl standing there.

"Hi, I'm Natsu and this is Happy. The man there that was talking to the faker is my uncle." Natsu said to the girl as he and her walked to a cafe with his uncle after he turn Bora in to the Rune Knights for as job well done.

"I'm Lucy and I'm a mage. I want to join Fairy Tail as a member there." Lucy said as she tells them more about her and what can of mage she is.

All four walked to Fairy Tail and showed her the town first for her to know where to go with a book to help her out more.

"And this is the Fairy Tail Guild that you'll be joining." Atlas said as he push the doors in and Lucy saw a lot of mages there with the master sitting on a chair.

"A little warning: Loke, the man with the glasses, don't like mages like you. He's scared of them and would run away from them. I think he's a spirit of one of the golden keys you have with you. He has a weird smell on him and he hits on every girl he sees." Natsu warns Lucy as they go see the master.

"A new member?" The master of Fairy Tail says as Lucy tells him about her, which Loke heard and stays away from her.

Lucy did some missions with Natsu after Atlas took Romeo in when his father died on a mission and Atlas taught Romeo dragon slayer magic making Romeo a Flame Dragon Slayer.

"Hey, Romeo. How you doing? Uncle Atlas didn't push you to hard, did he? If he did, Roar of the fire dragon is going to his bum." Natsu said to Romeo as Romeo laughs at that, but Atlas covers his bum with his hand and having a scared look on his face making everyone laugh at him.

Lucy has Loke's key, by saving Loke from dieing, thanks to Natsu helping her increase her magic by sitting down, legs cross and eyes close while trying to open doors inside her to unlock more magic in her as she can summon almost all of her keys thanks to that. Lucy keeps doing that training when she wakes up and haves breakfast with Happy and Romeo joining in to unlock more magic inside them. Happy can keep his wings out for 40 days straight without them disappearing on him when he is in the sky, but chose to keep doing the training with Lucy and Romeo to unlock more to help their friends. Natsu looks over at Lucy and saw she is doing great before he saw his uncle walking in with keys that Lucy can use.

"Find them on a mission figure Lucy can have them. Plus there were a couple of mages like her and lose, but they were using the spirits too much that they were close to death so I knocked them out and took their keys for Lucy to have." Atlas said as he brought the keys to Lucy, but Natsu didn't know is his uncle has a crystal ball that has the mages, that he went up against, magic inside it and he put the magic inside Lucy making her even more stronger than before.

Natsu took Romeo and Lucy on a S-Ranked mission to an island that needs help an his uncle is coming along to help. Atlas got them in the island in no time with day light to use to look around the place. They went to the chef and got info they need before they walked around the island to see if there is anything not normal around on the island. They found a demon frozen in ice and Natsu saw the demon in the ice before as it was the one that killed Gray's parents. Natsu won against the mages trying to bring it back to life and he used a flute to summon a demon slayer that is his friend.

"Can you kill it without the ice being melted?" Natsu asked his friend, Luki the element demon slayer as she looks at the demon.

"Yes, I can since I'm the only one that can plus I can bring the person back." Luki said as she killed the demon and brought Ul back to life.

"I made sure she aged and is the age she should be if she was still alive before she shield the demon in that ice." Luki said as she left to be with her guild the Demon Child and Natsu went to Ul to tell her what happened.

Ul became part of Fairy Tail as they got the reward and a golden key for Lucy after they destroyed the purple stuff that made them think the moon was purple by throwing a spear at it. They went back to the guild and saw it had iron poles sticking out from it and Natsu knew who did it and ran to that guild with so much speed no one can stop him. Natsu kicked the door to the guild that attack Fairy Tail and looked at them all with murderess look on his face telling them he will kill them.

"Salamander, didn't think you would want to fight with the big boys." Natsu saw a 25 year old man with long black hair and has precising on his face and arms and has green eyes.

'Iron dragon slayer. Oh boy, I gotta be careful. Uncle Atlas would kill this guy if he wounds me to badly.' Natsu thought as he gets ready to fight the whole guild before the man in front of him. Natsu won against the whole guild and is up against the man whom made the first move, but Natsu blocked it and attack back. Natsu and the man fought for 8 hours and the man was getting tired when Natsu isn't even sweating at all shocking the whole, on the floor and beaten, guild by that

"What are you? You can't be a human with that much endurance inside you." The man said as Natsu looks at him in the eyes and the man thought he saw pain and fear in his eyes before he saw the whole guild of Fairy Tail show up at the doors.

"Natsu, I can understand you love the guild as a second family. But you can't just run off like that to the guild that damage the guild you love." Atlas said as he walks to Natsu and pulls him to his body to calm him down as Romeo holds Natsu's right hand worried about him. The man can smell a dragon in the place and he smelled it from the man holding Natsu to him, which confuses him.

"Looks like I won the match since you can't get up." Natsu said as the man looks at Natsu before he smelled another dragon slayer beside him which is Romeo holding his hand.

"What's you're name?" Atlas asked the man before the man gave it out.

"Gajeel Redfox, Iron dragon slayer. Who are you?" The man, Gajeel said as Atlas looks at him.

'Natsu's second one. One more to go and then he'll go into it.' Atlas thought before he gave his name out to Gajeel.

"My name is Atlas Dragneel and this is my son, Romeo Dragneel. I'm Natsu's uncle." Atlas said as Gajeel knows he didn't say what magic he or his son can use.

"Come along, Natsu. We need to head back home now. You need to get some rest." Atlas said as he brings his nephew back home to calm him down. The master of Gajeel's guild didn't like how Natsu could win against his dragon slayer and chose to fight Fairy Tail at their own guild.

Gajeel felt funny when he saw Natsu and was trying to figure it out, but found nothing at all. Natsu couldn't believe he lost it and couldn't believe he won against a other dragon slayer and a whole guild all by him-self. Natsu found Lucy doing training with Romeo and Happy increasing their magic even more as Lucy can summon all of her spirits for 16 whole hours and still have some magic left to call half of her silver keys. Happy can keep his wings out for 8 whole months while Romeo can use dragon slayer moves now and fire mage magic as well. Natsu is sure that Lucy is like a sister to him and he won't let anything hurt his family. Lucy and Romeo live with Natsu and his uncle in their 12 story, 400 meters wide and length mansion, which has one titan sized kitchen, one titan sized library, one titan sized family room with one x 8 titan sized fire place and couches, each one has their every own floor for their bed room and the second, third, fourth and fifth floor has no one sleeping there yet, one double titan sized ballroom for dancing and one titan sized backyard for playing and training, that Natsu brought as each one have their own floor to sleep in and can put whatever they like on it. Natsu got the master floor as he is the heir to the fire dragons since Ingeel's blood is inside him as he won against his father and surpassed him. Lucy did a contract with her new keys and Natsu brought her more from the store in the next town, as in he brought all the keys there for her, and he told her he loved her as a sister which made her cry and hug him. Gajeel's guild attack Fairy Tail and Natsu lost it even more as Gajeel saw Natsu with dragon scales on his face, hand and arms before he ran fast, jumped up in the air and destroyed the cannon before it could fire at Fairy Tail and went inside to hurt people for hurting his family. Natsu won against the element 4 and won against Joe the guild master before he went against Gajeel, who is scared as Natsu looks more like a dragon than a human.

"Calm down, fighting like won't be nice." Gajeel said as Natsu calms down enough to attack Gajeel with everything he got in his attack as Gajeel gets ready to block it, but Natsu put a lot into his attack that Gajeel got wounded and lose. Fairy Tail's guild was destroyed and Natsu took 4,000 100 year missions and 40 S-Ranked missions to get the jewels to rebuild Fairy Tail's guild from his blueprint of the new guild, it can be a lot bigger for more people and more room for them to move around in. Natsu got the jewels to rebuild Fairy Tail's guild and he even removed a lot of trees to have the new guild there for his second family, even asked the element dragon if he can bring more earth up by the water for the new guild to be built on as Natsu shows him the blueprint for the new guild. Natsu helps build the new guild and Lucy has her spirits help out as well.

"Who came up with the new guild idea? We can't make it this big." Gray asked than Natsu hit him in the back of the head making Gray feel pain before he went back to work.

"What's he's problem?" Gray asked Erza who looks at Natsu than the blueprints.

"Natsu is the one who did the blueprints for the new guild. Making it this big would allow the others to have more room to move in plus the height of the new guild will allow master to go into his titan form without him bending down like he did in the old guild." Erza said as Gray looked shocked that Natsu was the one who did the blueprint for the new guild. After 30 days, the new guild (6,000 meters in wide and length with a 20 meter titan length sized bar for Mira and a 40 meter length stage for anyone to sing, dance or do plays on) is standing up and everyone was happy with it before they went over to Natsu and thanked him very much making him blush. Natsu saw Laxus on the third floor, which was made for him and his family, as Natsu went up to see Laxus.

"Laxus, I didn't know you were in the guild. Do you like the new guild? I did the blueprint to it and made the third floor for us, even my uncle, Lucy, Romeo and Happy are allowed up here." Natsu said as he explains to Laxus everything when he was away.

"Whoa. Mind me to never, ever get you angry." Laxus said scared of a angry Natsu as Natsu laughs before Atlas, Romeo, Lucy and Happy came up.

"Lucy and Romeo, right?" Laxus said to Lucy and Romeo as they nod their heads at him.

"Laxus Dreyer, S-Ranked." Lucy told Laxus everything about her-self while Romeo takes a nap on Natsu.

Atlas saw this and was happy that Natsu got him-self a family already, Natsu just needs to find one more person and than he'll go into it. Natsu, Lucy, Laxus, Romeo, Happy and Atlas spent all day on the third floor that no one saw them all day, not even the master of Fairy Tail saw them all day. Laxus, Natsu, Lucy, Romeo and Happy had falling asleep and Atlas put a blanket on top of them to keep them warm all night long as they are in a deep sleep. Laxus woke up first, turned to seeing/saw the others are still asleep and Atlas brought food for them to eat as there is 40 pieces of bacon, 10 grilled cheese sandwich, one coffee, one milk and 3 orange juice on a tray.

"Thanks. Better get the kids up." Laxus said, but joked about the last one and Atlas laughs at it as Laxus wakes up the so called kids.

"Breakfast is ready. Better wake up before it's gone." Laxus said as Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Romeo woke up to seeing breakfast in front of them with plates and forks.

"Time to eat!" Everyone said as Atlas laughs at them and Laxus smiles at them before he joins them in the food. Laxus saw Gajeel in the guild and Atlas told him to leave the man alone as he is one of three that Natsu needs in the future, but is confused by it. Gajeel saw Laxus and Natsu hanging out with a woman, a child and a flying blue cat on the third floor and asked the master about it.

"Ah, that would be Natsu's floor. He was the one who did the blueprint for the guild and did a floor for him-self and his family. Natsu worries a lot about the guild and his family. Erza came back badly wounded from her mission and Natsu headed out of the guild like he was on a mission to hurt who ever hurt his family. His uncle and me had to get him from the councils 'cause he had blood all over him from head to toe. They said he killed some SSS-Ranked mages and said he did it 'cause they wounded Erza and they wouldn't get away from it. His uncle told the councils that Natsu worries about everyone even if they're not close to him. The councils let him go as long as there is someone there with him on every mission he does which his uncle said he, Happy or Laxus were the ones on missions with him all the time." The master of Fairy Tail said as Gajeel was shocked by that that he looked to Natsu seeing him laughing at something funny. Erza saw Gray being held by Juvia who fall for him at the same time had falling for Lyon who joined Fairy Tail after it was rebuilt. Mira was none stop talking about Gray, Juvia and Lyon's future baby.

"Two-tone: black and white hair, dark blue eye baby boy. Blue hair, odd eye baby girl. Three-tone: black, white and blue hair, half color eye baby boy." Gray, Juvia and Lyon just sweat dropped at Mira as she sees the children of the three-some couple of Fairy Tail.

(Time skip: Meeting Cobra and Wendy)

Natsu smelled two dragon slayers: one running here and the other one waiting somewhere. Natsu saw a little girl by the age of 12, with a white cat like Happy, trip over nothing and fall on the ground. Natsu went over to her to help her up as he is worried about her.

"Are you O.K?" Natsu asked her as he helps her up from the ground before she looked up at him in the eyes.

"Yes, thank you." The girl said as everyone looks at her and she hides by using Natsu as a shield.

"Stop staring at her. It's making her feel uncomfortable." Natsu said as everyone looks away from the girl making her feel comfortable with them around her.

"My name is Wendy." Wendy told Natsu as he smiles at her.

"Mine is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said before Happy showed up.

"I'm Happy." Happy said as Wendy looks at him.

"Happy was born like that, so don't worry." Natsu said as Wendy smiles at him.

Everyone saw this and smiled knowing they are getting along with each other. Lucy walks up to Wendy and holds her hand out for Wendy to shake it.

"My name is Lucy. It's nice to meet you." Lucy said as Wendy smiles at her.

"Nice to meet you, too." Wendy said as she shakes Lucy's hand.

"Time to explain the plan." A short man with red hair said as Natsu hold Wendy and Lucy back.

"It won't work if the enemy knows the plan. Lucy: spirit, golden key, two of them and they're childish." Natsu told Lucy and Lucy knew which one that was as she nods her head at him. Natsu, Lucy and Wendy got out of the build without anyone knowing about it and Natsu followed the other dragon slayer's scent to where he and a snake waits for something.

"Huh? What the?" The man said as the snake hisses at them.

"You're a dragon slayer." Natsu said as the man smelled a dragon slayer coming from Natsu and Wendy.

"You and the little girl are one as well." The man said as the snake looks at them than at the man.

"I know, but what are they doing here?" He said to the snake before Natsu answered the question.

"We are going to stop you. The others got a plan and we didn't hear it as we left the build since it won't work. Golden key, spirit twins." Natsu said as the man went shocked by this.

"How did you know Angel's key?" He said as Natsu just shrugged his shoulders.

"By smell?" Natsu said as the man just stared at Natsu.

"O.K, that explains it." The man said before they all heard something get hit and followed the sound until they saw people fighting other people.

"Friends of yours?" Both the man and Natsu asked at the same time as the battle keeps going until Natsu used roar of the fire dragon on the man's friends making them jump in fright of the fire.

"Weird friends you got." Natsu said as he looked at the man.

"No kidding. I'm quitting them and joining a guild." The man said as Natsu said something that shocked him.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail then. I better go help out out there. Lucy, keep an eye on Wendy." Natsu said as he runs at the enemy and went to attack until he saw Brain and Brain saw him.

"You!" They both say at the same time making everyone confused. Natsu steps back in fright as the memories come back to him and the snake wraps it's body around him with then man, Lucy and Wendy near Natsu.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked before Natsu went into dragon force and the snake had to let him go from the power that is coming from Natsu before Natsu attacked Brain with a force of a dragon.

"Natsu!" Erza said, but Natsu didn't hear her as he is in his past.

"Shit, I think he's back in his past. I can read minds and Natsu is remembering his past with Brain. What did you do to him, Brain?" The man said as Brain looks at him.

"I just increased his magic when he was 4 years old since he has some magic in him joining that time, Cobra." Brain said and everyone went into shock at what Brain said. Natsu almost killed Brain if Cobra hadn't held him away from Brain to make sure he doesn't kill him.

"Damnna it, he is strong for a 19 years old kid." Cobra siad as he tries to keep Natsu away from Brain with Lucy's help.

"Can't believe it was that man that made Natsu that powerful as Natsu can go on any ranked mission he chooses." Gray said as Lyon looks at Gray like he grow another head.

"You're joking, right?" Lyon said, but Gray shakes his head and Lyon looks at Natsu.

"How powerful is he?" Jura asked Erza, but she looks away.

"Erza got hurt by some SSS-Ranked mages and Natsu had their blood all over him. He murdered them 'cause they hurt his family member or 'cause the dragon inside him sees Fairy Tail as it's family and went crazy at the site of Erza badly wounded coming home from a mission." Gray said as Jura was shocked by that. Wendy calmed Natsu down by letting him hug and hold her close to him.

"He's like a child, but a frighten child is not a good thing." Happy said as he remembered Natsu's nightmares of his past and Laxus had to hold him to calm him down.

Everyone looked at the frighten state of Natsu holding Wendy feeling safe while Erza thinks of a new plan for them. They won against their enemy and Fairy tail gotten three new members as they are staying with Natsu and his family. Lucy gotten all of Angel's keys and made a contract with them while the others are welcome Cobra, Wendy and Carla to the the guild. Natsu saw Laxus and run to him and told him everything 'causing a over-protective Laxus to hold him close while Erza told the guild master what happen. Cobra and his friend got a floor to them-selves as Wendy got a floor to her self as well. Carla was shocked by the mansion, she didn't know she got a floor for her self like the others. Gajeel sleeps on the couch in the family room to keep to him-self through likes to have a room to him-self. Pantherlily, just like Happy but can go bigger to use weapons, has a floor to him-self and is Gajeel's partner as he picks Gajeel up and brings him to places to do his missions and he also did Natsu's training as he can stay in his true form for 20 days. Fairy Tail was a event that helps to see who is the fastest in Fairy tail and you can't fly, Happy and Cobra's friend stays out of it as well as Carla. The event starts and one of Levy's teammate went up ahead thanks to his magic, but Natsu got a wayvern scale first and headed back in only 4 minutes shocking everyone.

"Natsu is the winner!" The guild master said as he looked at Natsu in shock, but everyone looked to Atlas as he was laughing so hard, he had to hold a table to keep him-self up.

"Hey Natsu, you remembered that race with the element dragon and you lost against him? I bet he would sooo be embraces if you won against him right now and go into shock that a human boy was a lot faster than him since you keep increasing you're speed by running away from you're demon slayer friend for training." Atlas said while still laughing and everyone went quite by that before Natsu laughs.

"I actually challenged the element dragon to a race and won 6 times against him." Atlas just lost it after what Natsu said and is now rolling on the ground laughing his lungs out with everyone starting at Natsu with shock on their faces.

"What? I'm friends with every dragon, but the Dragon King as he's nothing but a big meanie and a bully." Natsu said as everyone was shocked by this even more by this as Natsu went to his uncle to get him off the ground.

(Time skip: S-Ranked test)

Natsu, Cana, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Elfman, Freed and Lyon got choosing to be in the test. Loke is with Gray, Ul is with Lyon, Natsu is with Cobra, Cana is with Lucy, Elfman is with Evergreen, Lisa is with Juvia, Freed is with Wendy and Levy is with Gajeel.

"The test starts in 3 weeks so train hard!" The guild master said as everyone went to train. Lucy is helping Cana with the same training that Natsu used on her, Cobra is teaching Natsu to read his enemy's movements, Gajeel taught Levy hand-to-hand fighting to get the upper hand in the test, Loke shows Gray more hand-to-hand fighting and Ul taught Lyon more moves like she did with Gray after being back with him. The 3 weeks went by and everyone was ready to go as they get on the ship.

"We're here and here's the lay out for the test." The guild master said as he shows them a rune showing them the lay out of the island. Natsu saw it and thought to Cobra he knows the way and they will be taking on a S-Ranked mage.

"I know how to teleport with my fire, so we're get on the island and set traps for the others. The dragons will give us a hand as I'll ask them." Natsu whispers to Cobra and Cobra nods his head liking the plan Natsu came up with.

"Let's go. Bye guys." Natsu said as he uses his fire to teleport him and Cobra to the island.

"Natsu and Cobra is the first team on the island." The guild master said as everyone was shocked by this, but Lucy and Wendy.

(On the island)

As soon as Natsu and Cobra teleported on the island, Natsu started to asked the dragons for some help.

"Storm dragon, can you make a storm to stop the others for 10 minutes?" Natsu asked the Storm dragon, Arashi.

"I sure can and I don't mind making the humans scream." Arashi said back to Natsu.

"Water dragon, can you make waves to slow them down even more by other 10 minutes after the storm dragon's time is up?" Natsu asked the Water dragon, Mizu.

"I love making waves! Thanks for thanking!" Mizu said back to Natsu as he get's ready for his turn.

Natsu and Cobra laughed as they heard screams and shouts coming from the boat for 10 minutes as they set the traps up, but after the 10 minutes were up, they saw waves going to the boat and they laugh even more as they hear more screams and shouts coming from the boat. Laxus could smell Natsu and Cobra on the island from the first master's grave.

"I wonder what happened out there. Natsu, what are you up to? Oh boy. Atlas, Natsu is to smart for his own good." Laxus said to Atlas as he smiles and goes into a hybrid form of his and pick up Laxus to see what Natsu had did.

"Hahahaha, Natsu. You are to smart for you're own good." Laxus said as he keeps watching the storm before huge waves made the boat rock back and forth making more screams and shouts to come from the boat making Laxus laugh even more. Natsu and Cobra are finished setting the traps on the other paths and taking the E path for them-selves which leads to Cana's father.

"Can't believe you got the traps with you." Cobra said as Natsu sets the last trap on path A.

"I know, I thought we could do this way. Come on, let's go before they get here." Natsu said as he and Cobra went to the E path and was with Cana's father.

"Whoa. When did you come here?" Cana's father said as Natsu explained what he and Cobra did as they heard screams and shouts.

The traps went off." Natsu said and Cobra laughs while Cana's father looks shocked by that. Laxus had Atlas bring him over the paths to see what Natsu did and was laughing so hard from the site in front of him that he had to have Atlas hold him up for him to not fall down.

The traps that Natsu and Cobra set are as follows: Gajeel and Levy are stick in a pit with snakes in them and Levy is trying to keep them alive by using her magic to keep them above the snakes.

"Damn you, Salamander!" Gajeel shouted out as he was angry at Natsu.

"Why did you set traps up for!" Levy shouted out as she tries to lift them out of the pit.

Lucy and Cana are hanging from a tree.

"Natsu, you are so dead when I get my hands on you!" Cana shouted as she looks ready to kill while trying to get down.

"*Sighs* Knew Natsu was going to do this." Lucy said as she knows Natsu is to smart for his own good.

Freed and Wendy are stick in a rune filled pit with large claw crabs inside them as Freed had to use his magic to make sure they don't fall to the bottom and get hurt by the crabs when Freed tries to undo the runes on the pit.

"Damnna it! Natsu is to smart! It's hard to undo the runes!" Freed said as he tries to undo the runes.

"*Sighs* Natsu-san is to smart for his own good, but knows when and how to use it." Wendy said as she lifts Freed to see the runes to undo them.

Gray and Loke got stick in quicksand sinking into it.

"Damn it, Fire-breath! I'll get you for this!" Gray shouted out as he was ready to hurt Natsu good.

"Natsu, I'm going to hurt you, even if the princess (Lucy) will get mad at me!" Loke said as Lucy sent him a glare.

"Leo, the lion! Don't you dare think of hurting Natsu or else I'll skin you alive and make a lion skin coat out of you!" Lucy shouted at Loke as Loke slivers at her threat.

Lyon and Ul got stick in a ice dragon's shell which the Ice dragon, Aisu made for Natsu to use as a trap and can't break free from it.

"Damn that dragon slayer! I'll freeze his balls off!" Lyon shouted as he tries to break free from the dragon's shell around him and Ul.

"That kid is smart. To smart if you ask me." Ul said as she tries to help Lyon break them free from the dragon's shell.

Juvia and Lisa got stick in rope in a tree and it's spinning them around.

"Daaaaaaamn iiiiiit!" Both Juvia and Lisa shouted out as they keep getting spinning by the rope attach to a gear that is making them spin.

Elfman and Evergreen fall in to a pit and Evergreen fall on top of Elfman as both are blushing at each other.

"G-G-Get o-o-off o-o-of m-m-me, Evergreen." Elfman said while shutting the sentence as his and Evergreen's lip are close to each other by 10 inches.

"Y-Y-Y-You g-g-g-get y-y-y-you're h-h-h-hand o-o-o-off o-o-o-of m-m-m-my h-h-h-hip, y-y-y-you b-b-b-big a-a-a-ape!" Evergreen said while shutting the sentence at Elfman, who blushes even more before he kissed her as her eyes close along with his.

Cana's father was indeed shocked by the traps Natsu and Cobra's traps that he almost didn't want to fight them right now as he is scared of the plan they may come up with on the spot.

"Natsu is the one with the idea of traps set at the other paths." Cobra said as Cana's father almost fainted on the spot.

"Let's fight!" Natsu said as both him and Cobra got ready and Cana's father got ready, but lose to Natsu as Cobra was a decoyed to keep him busy while Natsu get's ready to attack.

"I lose."

"Yeah, we won."

"I never thought of that battle plan for the test." Cobra said as Cana's father brought them to the master and told the master everything.

"Shit! Natsu, you are to smart for you're own good!" The guild master said as Natsu and Cobra laughs before Natsu takes a nap on Cobra's lap. The others showed up and looked angry at Natsu and Cobra.

"To smart for his own good, I tell you." Lucy and Wendy said as everyone looks at them before looking at the sleeping Natsu on Cobra's nap. Natsu woke up from his nap and saw everyone staring at him.

"Would you quiet it?" Was all Natsu had to say as everyone looked at the guild master.

"You need to find the first master's grave. Laxus is there and waiting. You have 4 hours to get there." The guild master said before Natsu and Cobra left in Natsu's fire.

"Again? Natsu." Lucy and Wendy says while shaking their head and pulling their partners to the first master's grave and everyone just looks at them. Natsu and Cobra are with Laxus before anyone else.

"Uncle Atlas. I didn't know you were here. You sneaked on, didn't you?" Natsu said to his uncle as his uncle hugs him close.

"Yes and Laxus saw the boat thing, the wave and the traps. He laughs a lot when he saw those three things happen." Atlas said as he let go of Natsu for him to sit beside Laxus.

"I have to go back to look after Romeo, so Laxus is looking after you here on the island." Atlas said before he went into his true form and left the island.

"You're uncle is a dragon?!" Cobra said shocked before Laxus and Natsu laugh at Cobra's face. The guild master saw Natsu and Cobra there before anyone else got there and just shakes his head. Everyone else has shown up after 2 hours and they saw Natsu with Cobra and the guild master is there with Laxus.

"Not again." They all, but Lucy said.

"Yep." Natsu said with a smile on his face making everyone, but Lucy get angry at him. The third test is to fight a S-Ranked mage to pass and their partner joins them in the S-Ranked. Natsu and Cobra had Erza for their fight and they won against her. Everyone else had won their matches and Natsu teleported the news to the guild back home, but a guild called Grimmed Heart showed up and they had to fight them before Natsu saw a man who knows him.

"Natsu, you've grown."

"I don't know who you are, but how do you know me?"

"You don't remember? You got to remember or else the world will end as we know it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The dragon king is coming for me and I need to hide. Be safe, little baby cousin Natsu." The man said before he ran into the forest and made Natsu confused by the 'Little baby cousin' part.

The dragon king had showed up and the first master had to use Fairy Sphere to protect them from it's roar. For seven years, no one had seen or heard of them until they were found and joining that time, Natsu's, Lucy's, Happy's, Cana's, Laxus's, Gajeel's, Carla's, Pantherlily's and Cobra's magic got even more powerful and stronger as they were asleep for seven years.

* * *

><p>Annie: This is chapter one. Chapter 2 is when Natsu's third person shows up.<p>

Natsu: WHY DO THAT TO ME?!

Annie: I wanted to see what would happen if you're magic was more powerful than it has before.

Natsu: MEANIE! T^T

Annie: Baby. Enjoy the story. ^-^

Zeref: If you have any ideas for chapter two, you may P.M or review them to Annie.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie: Enjoy the story. ^-^

Natsu: Can't believe I have thr-Mhhhh,-Hmmm *Pulls my hand away* and I'm on the bot-Mhhh, Hmmm!

Annie: Don't ruining the story for the readers, you fire breath!

Bold: Shouting

Underline: Dragon Natsu

Italic: Natsu talking in his mates minds

Bold and Underlined: Dragon Natsu shouting

Bold and Italic: Natsu shouting in his mates minds

* * *

><p><span>Year: X791 (7 years later...)...<br>

Natsu woke up from a long nap that he didn't know about and he saw his family was all still asleep before he saw a young girl with long blond hair and he knew who it is.

"First master?"

"Correct."

"I thought you were died."

"Only Fairy Tail members can see me. You're magic as been increasing for seven years as you were asleep for that long. I frozen time around you guys."

"Why did you..."

"To protect you and the others." Natsu nods his head and he saw the others wake up from their long naps, but saw they were the same age as they were seven years ago. Everyone looked around and saw they didn't change at all and they saw Natsu with scales on his body, teeth and nails like a dragons, but the most shocking thing was his hair was longer as it's starts flowing from 10 inches up the head and ends at his ankles.

"Natsu, you've changed." Lucy said as Natsu looks down at himself and saw he did change.

"How did this...Daddy has a lot of explaining to do." Natsu said as everyone looks confused by what Natsu said before they all left to head back to Fairy Tail Guild with the first master of Fairy Tail along with them. Natsu saw some people hurt his family and he wounded them badly for hurting his family and for hurting his cousin, Romeo.

"If I see you guys here ever again, nothing can hold me back from killing you on the spot." Natsu said as the man and his follow mages left with fear and fright on their faces.

"Are you guys O.K? They didn't hurt anyone to badly, did they?" Natsu asked the guild as they all shake their heads 'No' and Natsu sighs in relief at that.

"Thank the dragons. I thought you got more wound from them. Glad you didn't." Natsu said as everyone smiled at that before they went inside the guild. Everything went back to normal and Gajeel was allowed to be on the third floor with Natsu and his family as Romeo has gotten a lot better at dragon slayer magic and Gajeel lose to him.

"Man, who taught him?"

"I did. Dragon in human form, not saying what can."

"O.K then."

"Hahaha! Gajeel, how can you lose to my cousin?" Natsu said while still laughing and his family was happy to see him smile. Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Romeo, Laxus, Gajeel, Cana, Pantherlily and Carly's magic had increased even more as they do their training to increase their magic as they are entering a tournament to see who is the better guild in 3 months and 4 weeks as the ones who left cause of the test had came back 1 week. Everyone had done the same training, while Natsu got Erza new armor and weapons for her to use, as Natsu did to increase their magic for the tournament as they need a lot of magic to last longer in the matches they are going to battle in. Natsu made sure that Lucy had more keys with her that he went and brought 400 silver keys and 400 bronze keys for her to make a content with them. Lucy loved them that she called Natsu big brother and she's been calling him that since that day. Natsu went on a mission and he saw two dragon slayers: one blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin boy and one black hair, red eyes, light tan skin boy.

"Rogue, look at what we got here. It's Natsu-san."

"I'm not into fighting him, Sting. I'm more into fighting Gajeel-san." Rogue said before Sting put his hand on the wall behind Natsu as his face got close to Natsu's. (Not close like nose to nose, but 4,000,000 inches from his face)

"Natsu-san, you're weak for not defecting the dragon king."

"*Angry then fear and scared face* **You crazy?! You'll think I'll fucking go up against that fucking bully?! No way, not with that strength of his that can make 4 builds fall over with one push! He picks on me when ever he sees me! He even almost killed me when I was 7 years old!**" Natsu told the blond hair dragon slayer as he and his friend, Rogue looked shocked that Natsu meant the dragon king before.

"You really meant him and he bullies you?"

"**YES! I'M AFRAID OF HIM AND FEAR HIM TO DEATH!**" Natsu said as he feels funny in his body as it gets hotter before it vanish when the blond hair dragon slayer removes his hands beside Natsu's body.

"Let's go home, Rogue."

"Right, Sting. Frosch, time to head home."

"Frosch thinks so too."

"**Yeah, 'cause the great Sting needs his sleep!**"

"**You got that right, Lector!**"

"I'll just leave. I finished my mission already." Natsu said as he beings to walk away until 4,000,000 Ranked SSS mages from a dark guild showed up.

"Great. I didn't need this." Natsu said as he see 4,000 keys on 95% of them and will take them home to Lucy. Sting and Rogue watch as Natsu wins against all of the mages and the rune knights showed up to bring them to jail.

"The keys. I'm bringing them home to Lucy for her." Natsu said as the rune knights give him the keys for Lucy to summon and Sting with Rogue was shocked that Natsu would want the keys from the mages. Natsu thanks the rune knights and he left to go back to the guild with the keys for Lucy. Lucy got so happy, she hugged Natsu tightly and he couldn't breath. Lucy has been doing the training for 3 month straight (Stayed in it for that long) and got more magic to summon all of her keys to fight with her, but also had enough magic to do some spells she knows thanks to some books on her magic and knows more about her magic. Laxus and Natsu along with Gajeel would do some missions together as they felt they body go hotter when they were close and Atlas knows why.

'About time he hit it. Now he just has to mate with them and it's done.' Atlas thought to himself as he watches from afar and keeps Romeo's training up to get better at it as he put some of his blood inside Romeo when Romeo had a wound that was life threading. Romeo would enter the tournament with Natsu and his follow guild members. Atlas used his powers to enlarge the arena and the stadium from more people and more room to fight in. The rune dragon, Rue helped by putting runes in the arena to make sure the walls of the arena doesn't get destroyed and made sure there was runes from the top of the arena's wall to the top of the stadium and made sure it connects with the top edge of the stadium to protect the people in the stadium to be safe and sound from anything. Atlas thanks Rue for the help and left to Romeo and Natsu while Rue left for the dragon realm to be safe.

"**Shut up, brats!**" Everyone shouts up and listens to the master of Fairy Tail.

"Here's the team that would be entering the tournament since you can have two teams only enter it. The members and teams are..."

"Team Dragon Slayer: Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Romeo Combolto Dragneel, Cobra and Wendy Marvell. Team Fairy Tail: Erza, Gray, Elfman, Mira, Juvia and Lyon." Atlas said as the master of Fairy Tail look angry at the man/dragon for doing that.

"Yes, those are the teams and Atlas was the one who came up with the names." Everyone knew that Lucy is part of team Dragon Slayers 'cause Natsu made her stronger while Jellal is part of team Fairy Tail. Everyone went to the tournament area and were the first guild there before Saber Tooth and Natsu saw Sting and Rouge again.

"Well, well, well. We meet again Natsu-san. Huh? A dragon?" Sting said as he looks at Atlas as Atlas looks at Sting before he looks at Natsu.

"You found the last one. Look after all three and they're look after you. Be careful as you may lose it since it's you're first time going into it." Atlas said as Natsu understands while Laxus, Gajeel, Cobra, Wendy, Rogue and Sting looked confused before Lucy helped out with only three words.

"Heat. Mate. Dragon." They dragon slayer understood that and that means Natsu will go into it.

"Why does Nastu-san get three mates?" Sting said as Atlas looks at him.

"He already meant his three mates and I wouldn't push it if Natsu felt hot when he's near one of them." Natsu realized he felt he felt hot near Sting, Gajeel and Laxus.

"What about the others?" Gajeel asked as he need to know about that.

"I told Lucy I loved her like a sister and Luki, the element demon slayer falls into it as well, but as a twin sister since she is the same age as me. Cobra is like a crazy cousin who can read minds. Romeo is my cousin since uncle Atlas took him in as his own. Happy is like a son as he calls me dad and Laxus father as he sees as as that. Pantherlily is like a other son to me through he is Gajeel's partner. Romeo found his own partner and she's like a female cousin to me while Cobra's partner is like a snake cousin to me through master turned her into a girl, she is still my snake cousin." Natsu said as those he said were happy on how he sees them in his family.

"But what about you're uncle Atlas? He can't be you're real uncle, is he?" Rogue question as everyone wants to know about that.

"*Sighs* He called me that when he first meant me since I'm friends with his father, Igneel the fire dragon king." Atlas said as everyone looks at Natsu.

"Then Wendy's, Gajeel's, Sting's and Rogue's dragon parents are king or queen of their element?" Lucy asked as Atlas nods his head.

"That's right, but Romeo has the same element as me making him a prince as Igneel took me in as a brother making me and Natsu have a real uncle/nephew relationship with each other." Atlas said as Natsu is happy about that. Everyone was shocked by that and by then all the other guilds showed up for the tournament.

"Glad we did training for the tournament before coming here. Some look strong and tough and not forgotten powerful." Natsu said as Fairy Tail all agreed by nodding their head at that.

"Let's get to our building. The rune knights made sure we got a bigger one since I did some missions with them and know Lahar as he is on the missions with the rune knights in the missions." Natsu said as he leads his guild to their building for the tournament and everyone was shocked.

"**A castle! We get to stay in a castle?!**" The master of Fairy tail shouted as he looks shocked by this as everyone else.

"Yep and the castle can hold all of us inside it as we have our own rooms or if we are in a relationship, we share a room with that person." Natsu said as some of the guild members that are in a relationship can share a room.

"As long as they aren't to loud in bed. We won't be able to sleep at night if they are loud." Lucy said as she hides a smirk that was about to form on her face as some of the member who are in a relationship blush before shouting:

"**We don't do that!**" Making Lucy hide her smirk even more.

"Ohhhh? Really? I don't know about that." Lucy said as everyone realized that Lucy was teasing them.

"**LUCY HEARTFILIA!**" They all shouted at her, but Lucy finally lets the smirk out and they freaked out.

"You hang out with Natsu for to long, didn't you?" Master of Fairy Tail said as Lucy smirks more.

"Nope. I hang out With Natsu, Laxus, Atlas, Romeo, Happy, Atlas, Gajeel, Cobra, Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily. And I can't forget Bluebell, Romeo's partner." Lucy said as everyone freaks out even more from that as they just looked at her making her laugh and smirk even more.

"Lucy, you can't hang out with them anymore." The master of Fairy tails said as Lucy smirks evil at him.

"Ohhhh, really? What if I said I know where you keep you're so called 'Pictures and Magazines' stock in you're room of every hot woman and you do you-know-what with that little master of Fairy Tail of yours?" Lucy said and the master of Fairy Tail freaks out badly by that.

"**You wouldn't!**"

"Ohhhh, I would you little dirty old man who loves every hot woman there is in the world."

"Ohhhh." That whole guild said as they couldn't believe Lucy as a evil side to her.

"I'm with Lucy as I saw you do you-know-what in you're room when I was only 16 years old." Laxus said as the master of Fairy Tail freaks out even more.

"**Laxus!**" The master of Fairy Tail said as he was angry that Laxus went for siding with Lucy.

"Hurt her, I kill you." Atlas said as the master of Fairy Tail backed away while Laxus and Natsu laugh.

"That line again? Why that line when you know it make me and Laxus laugh?"

"Wanted to make you guys laugh." Atlas said as Laxus and Natsu laughs even more. The first thing is to get to the arena to enter the tournament and Natsu got them to the arena within only 1 seconds by teleporting them to the arena with his flames shocking everyone in the arena before Saber Tooth, in second place, and the other guilds showed up in the arena.

"**Natsu Dragneel teleported the two teams of Fairy Tail to the arena with his flames!**" The first judge shouted as he talks into his mic.

"Natsu is too strong. How can he be this strong?" The second judge said as he was shocked by this

"Cause of what happen to him in his past, he is to strong and to powerful in his age. A through Natsu is 26 years old, he is still 19 and looks like he was 7 years ago." Lahar said as both judges look at him confused and shocked on how old Natsu is.

"How?"

"Fairy Sphere. One of the three Great Magics of the Fairy Tail Guild. It frozen time around those that went mission for 7 years." Larha said as everyone was shocked by this that no one even think about how some of the members of Fairy Tail were still the some age as they were 7 years ago. The next day was the chariot event and Natsu went for Fairy Tail. Sting was shocked that Natsu didn't have motion sickness before Sting felt sick. Natsu went to Sting and saw he had motion sickness and he carried him to the ground when they got by the finish line shocking everyone by this.

"Why did you..." Sting said as he got better from his motion sickness and looked up at Natsu before he was stopped by Natsu's fingers on his lips.

"I didn't want you to have motion sickness anymore. That's it, that's all." Natsu said before he removed his fingers and run to the finish line putting Fairy Tail in first place. Sting ran to the finish line putting Saber Tooth into second place and he turned to talk to Natsu, but saw him with Romeo and they were talking about training to get Romeo even more stronger to handle higher dragon slayer moves. Rouge went to Sting to talk to him about something and he saw the same thing as Sting before he turns to Sting and saw his face was red.

"What's wrong? Face is red."

"Felt hot when Natsu-san held him as he brought me to the ground by the finish line."

"... ... ... ... ... ..."

"I know. It's like Natsu-san is my mate." Sting said and Rogue was still for 5 more seconds before he talked.

"If he is you're mate, I won't stop you. But the master will." Was all Rogue said before Sting looked at the master of Saber Tooth with fear of not being with his mate 'cause of that man. Sting and Rogue had a match to do next alone without each other to help out and they won their match all by them selves before Natsu did his own match, but it was against Jura.

"You'll going to lose, kid."

"I don't think so, old man." Natsu said as everyone gasped at what he called Jura making Jura angry at Natsu.

"Uncle, may I?" Natsu said before he asked his uncle that to see if he can use it while everyone was wondering:

"What's going on here? What is he asking for?'

"Don't over do it, nephew. I don't want you're father out to kill me if he finds out about this." Atlas said with fear of what Igneel would do to him if Natsu got hurt or got killed.

"Hahaha, you scared of daddy? Now I got black mail to use on you and daddy would save me if you try to hurt me." Natsu said and Atlas freaked out and was thinking of a plan to hide if Igneel tries to haunt him down making everyone look at him like he was crazy.

"Scarred dragon." Natsu said as everyone was confused by what Natsu means by that.

"Watch it, little hatchling. You're father wouldn't like it if you call you're uncle a scarred dragon when he was babysitting when you're father went to do something 'cause some humans did something to his beloved son and went to destroy their building you where in and you were hurt by them." Atlas said as Natsu had a scared face on his face when Atlas said that before he went to sad in 30 seconds.

"I don't want to remember that day. For 10 days and 6 hours, I was forces to a web like wire and they did something they should have and now I'm to strong and powerful for a normal mage." Natsu said as he looks away from Jura and everyone's eyes as they look at him with worry and confusing on their faces.

"What happen?" The master of Fairy Tail said without thinking and Natsu had tears in his eyes before Laxus, Gajeel and Sting were down there trying to calm him down.

"**Sting! What are you doing down there?!**" The master of Saber Tooth shouted out before Sting growls at him with angry and rage that the master of Saber Tooth got scared from the look on Sting's face.

"**WHAT?!** **You got a problem with me and my two other follow mates worry about our mate who is going to just about to cry in front of everyone?!**" Sting shouted before he shakes his head just like Laxus and Gajeel as all three looked confused.

"I guessed you found out. *Everyone turns to him* I am the only one who can have three mates, but I have to be on the bottom since I can give birth to babies." Natsu said before he wraps the tears away from his eyes.

"You should get out of the arena so I can battle. I don't want you guys hurt." Natsu said and his three mates left the arena for the match to start.

"**Roar of the fire dragon!**" Natsu did the first one to attack and hit Jura head on hard as he landed on his bum.

"My turn." Jura said after he back up onto his feet as walls of rock formed around Natsu before he fall on top of him.

"**Natsu!**" Lucy, Cobra, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Bluebell, Romeo, Atlas and his three mates shouted together before everyone saw the rocks moving and huge flames breaks from the rocks. Everyone saw Natsu as the rocks turned into lava rocks and a red leaf bag came from nowhere and Natsu has it on around his left shoulder and the lava rocks were out into it. The flames healed Natsu's wounds as he looks good as new and Jura was shocked by this, but Atlas knew what this means.

'He's changing. He's almost like a mini version of Igneel and those flame...Natsu, you are becoming a fine young hybrid. Romeo won't be like you until he is older and stronger to handle the powers like you can right now.' Atlas thought and Cobra couldn't hear it as Atlas's thoughts as Atlas as blocked mind from Cobra and Cobra is confused by this as he can't understand why he can't read Atlas's mind.

"This is the last attack and you're going down, Jura." Natsu said as he got his attack ready and Atlas knows that move as he couldn't believe Natsu is going to use it.

"Oh boy, here we go again with that attack. Natsu couldn't just stay with his dragon slayer magic then using a dragon spell that the dragon king created him-self." Atlas said as everyone looks at him with confusing on their faces until they saw him looking at Natsu before there was a glowing circle under Natsu and everyone turned to Natsu.

"**Gather! O flight of light and dark that's guided by the dragons! Shine and dim! In order to perish the fangs of evil and demons!** **Dragon ****Glitter!**" Natsu said as Jura lose the match and has went K.O from the move.

"Dragon Glitter is one of the three Great Magics of the dragons and is sealed within the dragon king's book. According to the dragon king, it is a magic that rivals Dragon Law and is a radiance of merciless light that rejects the presence of any is also an exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate spell that collects and concentrates the light of the light, the dark and the stars along with the sun and the moon." Atlas said as everyone was shocked by this, but Lucy asked a question that no one could for they were still shocked.

"Then how can Natsu know it and the other two?"

"He learned it from the book and the damn dragon king didn't even know about it."

"Natsu is to sneaky for his own good."

"I agree with you on that Lucy. Too sneaky for his own good indeed." Everyone just listen to Lucy and Atlas talk about Natsu before he showed up behind them and said:

"What's ya talking about?" And scared them.

"**Natsu, don't you dare do that again!**" Both Lucy and Atlas said as Natsu laughs at them.

"That's what you get for calling me sneaky to which is correct." Natsu said as everyone looks scared for their lives from the sneaky Natsu Dragneel. Lucy won her match with Flare, the female Raven Tail member and Natsu was happy for her before he jumped down and hugged Lucy saying:

"**I'm so happy you won! That training was the best one to help you out with you're magic! I'm so happy!**" While Lucy hugs Natsu back and saying to him:

"Big brother, thank you." Making everyone shocked by this.

"I'm shocked that Natsu sees Lucy as a sister even through she is 2 years younger than Natsu." Lahar said as the other two judges were confused.

"Sees as a sister?"

"That's right. Natsu never knew what it's like to have siblings of his only, so he adopted Lucy and Luki, the element demon slayer as his sisters, Cobra as his cousin through Romeo is his adopted cousin thanks to his uncle Atlas, Happy and Pantherlily is like sons to him, Bluebell and Cobra's partner are like female cousins to him." Lahar said as everyone was really shocked by how Natsu sees his guild members.

"I heard rumors that he lost it when Erza got hurt by some Ranked SSS mages and killed them."

"That may be true, but Natsu's dragon self sees the whole guild as it's family and it won't let anything happen to them on it's watch." Lahar said as everyone got scared from that as a angry raging chaos destroying being called dragon Natsu is not a good thing if the dragon side to Natsu is on the lose.

"His mates and family are the only ones that can calm him down." Lahar said and everyone feels safe now knowing his guild and mates can handle him all by them selves. Natsu didn't mind what people think about him, but if someone or anyone or a person does hurt his family, the angry raging chaos destroying being called dragon Natsu is going to be on the lose. Fairy Tail's two teams had won their matches and got them to third place with Saber Tooth in second place.

"**Natsu-san!**" Natsu and his guild turned to Sting as he is running over to them. Natsu caught Sting when he was about to fall down, from tripping over a rock in front of him, worried about his mate.

"What's wrong?"

"I *Huff* was *Huff* wondering *Huff* about *Huff* something." Sting said as he looks into Natsu's eyes while panting heavily form running to Natsu.

"What is it?"

"Can me, Lector, Rogue, Frosch, Yukino, Orga and Rufus join Fairy Tail after the tournament?" Everyone was shocked by this and the master of Fairy Tail is wondering about something and Sting saw this.

"If you need an answer to why I'm asking, it's this." Sting said as everyone waits for him to continue.

"If the master of Saber Tooth doesn't like it that I'm one of Natsu-san's mates, he'll try to keep us away from each other and a dragon slayer needs his or her mate to know they are safe and sound. Natsu-san, the master of Saber Tooth will try to keeps us away from each other and that can't be right. The dragon slayer will kill anyone who keeps their mate(s) away from them." Sting said as Atlas knows Sting is telling the true.

"Sting is telling the true." Everyone looked at Atlas confused by this while atlas sighs before speaking again.

"I, my-self, am/is a dragon...*Sees everyone go into shock and gasps at him before Natsu told them to shut up and listen to him as they shut up and listen to him again*...and in the past a dragon slayer had found his mate, but her father wouldn't allow it and she ran away from her father to be with her dragon slayer husband. Her father told the rune knights that a dragon slayer had kidnap his daughter, but they showed up and said they were meant for each other as a dragon slayer was found his mate and the mate can't be away from the dragon slayer or else the dragon slayer will kill that person for keeping them away from their beloved mate. The rune knights understood this as the dragon slayer is with the higher ups and the father lose the rights to everything as the daughter was it in her name and her father was put in jail for abusing her and murdering his wife." Atlas said as everyone didn't like what the father did to his family.

"I don't mind as long as you get along with Laxus and Gajeel." Natsu said as everyone in Fairy Tail was shocked by this before Sting hugged Natsu while crying on his right shoulder saying:

"I will, I will get along with them." Into Natsu's right ear making him happy. Natsu hugged Sting back to calm him down while Rogue was looking at Gajeel and Gajeel saw him looking at him. Gajeel just nods to him in a greeting before he looks at Natsu and a still crying Sting hugging each other. Sting calm down after 10 minutes and Sting head back to his guild and Rogue told Natsu he'll keep an eye on him for him and Natsu thanks Rogue for that.

"Natsu, why did you say that?" Lucy asked like a little sister to her big brother.

"Cause Sting is right. The master of Fairy Tail wouldn't do that. He cares for his guild members, but the master of Saber Tooth would do that 'cause he thinks it's a weakness and will keep them away from each other. Sting has the right to be with his mate, but the master of Saber Tooth won't allow it if the mate is from another guild." Natsu said as Lucy and the others understand what Natsu means by that: Sting won't be able to be with his mate if the master of Saber Tooth keeps him from his mate. Natsu had a date with his three mates under a tree as it's a picnic date and Natsu made the food and drinks himself as he bring two 1 meter length picnic blanket for them to sit on with plates and glasses to hold their food and drinks in/on.

"Natsu-san, how did you know how to cook?"

"Mira taught him and he's a fast learner. Atlas told me Natsu learned 1/4 of the dragon slayer moves in just one year. Atlas also told me that Natsu self-taught himself how to read, write and knows his ABC's all by himself."

"Salamander is someone you don't want to mess with. I lose to him in a 8 hours fight and he didn't even have any sweat on him." Gajeel said as Laxus and Sting looked to Natsu who was blushing. Sting smirks at that and kissed Natsu on the cheeks making him blush even more while Gajeel and Laxus laugh at that making Natsu blush even more while telling them to stop laughing. All 4 slept outside with the stars looking down at them while Atlas and Rogue came to pick them up to bring back to the guild.

"Natsu, it's time to wake up. Gajeel and Laxus, you to as well."

"Sting, you need to head back to the guild before the master finds out about this."

"5 more minutes."

"Don't want to wake up yet."

"Leave us alone and go away."

"Rogue, just tell him I was out drinking and fall asleep outside by a tree and I woke up in someone's bed as they found me sleeping outside." Atlas and Rogue just sighs before both grabbed an end and pulled the blanket off of them making them wake up with a jerk before looking at Atlas and Rogue with angry and rage on their faces.

"**HEY! RUDE!**" All 4 shouted at them as they look ready to attack them.

"Up. Now." Atlas said as all 4 went to the castle to eat and Rogue went with them as Lector and Frosch were with Rogue the whole time. Fairy Tail welcomes Sting, Rouge, Lector and Frosch into their place and they had breakfast together.

"Whoa, the food is great. Much better that Saber Tooth's food." Sting said as Rogue, Lector and Frosch agree with him.

"Thanks. I made it myself and I'm happy you like it." Mira said as she serves the food to the members of Fairy Tail.

"Natsu knows how to cook over a fire when camping and knows where to fish for the best fish." Atlas said as Lector, Frosch, Bluebell and Pantherlily looks at Natsu and Natsu knows that look 'cause Happy gives it to him when he wants fish.

"I'll catch you some for lunch and Sting, you and Rogue along with Lucy, Wendy, Cobra and Gajeel will have some of the fish I'll be catching. Laxus and Atlas knows I'll catch them fish." Natsu said as they cheered about having fish for lunch.

"Natsu, think you can get some for the guild as well?" Mira asked before Natsu nods his head.

"Sure, I'll teleport it to you guys. Better make sure there something for the fish to land on." Natsu said before Levy asked:

"Will Runes work? Me and Fred could make runes for the fishes you catch for us?" Natsu thought about that for a minute before nodding his head.

"Yeah, Runes will work. Better move the tables and chairs out of the way 'cause there is going to be a lot of fishes being teleported here." Natsu said as everyone had just finished their breakfast and helped move the tables and chairs out of the way. Natsu told Fred and Levy what to do as the Runes walls took up the whole room as well as the ball room since both are connected to each other.

"That's going to be a lot of fish." Mira said as everyone laughs at her face since she looks worried.

"Don't worry about it. Happy, Bluebell, Pantherlily, Lector and Frosch will be eating them for breakfast, lunch and dinner since they will eat just that for the rest of they're lives." Sting said as Rogue, Gajeel, Romeo and Natsu agreed with him.

"Well, I for one don't like fish. They're to smelly and gross." Carla said as Happy, Pantherlily, Lector and Bluebell looked angry at Carla while Frosch looks sad and was about to cry if Rogue didn't comfort him. The next event was for Natsu only as Atlas asked the judges to make a event where you need to defeat monsters and Natsu can handle 4,000,000,000 monsters all by himself.

"Would Natsu Dragneel please come down for you're event? You need to defeat monsters in this event." Larha said as Natsu jumps down freaking out Laxus, Gajeel and Sting at the same time as he lands on the ground below.

"**DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!**"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"**NOT!**" Natsu said as he runs to the circle and was in the event's place with his mates angry at him and his family with the other guilds is laughing at them.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel from Team Dragon Slayer. I challenge 4,000,000,500 monsters." Natsu said before Atlas and Larha freaks out inside their minds.

'**Natsu shouldn't of say the 500 part!**' Both of them though as Cobra heard Larha's thought, but not Atlas's. The event started as monsters start to show up and Natsu defeated 500 Rank D monsters with roar of the fire dragon before he went for the 1,000,000,000 Ranked C monsters with the wing attack of the fire dragon as the judges were shocked on how many he defeated with just two moves.

"**N-N-Natsu had won against 1,000,000,500 monsters all by himself with just two moves!**"

"Natsu must be every powerful to hand that many all by himself. I wonder if he can handle the rest by himself?"

"I heard of his uncle that Natsu can handle 4,000,000,000 monsters all by himself, but the extra 500 monsters is something I didn't think he would do unless he is trying to get rid of some extra stream inside him." Larha said as everyone thinks about it. Natsu won against 1,000,000,000 Ranked B monsters with punch of the fire dragon and got a couples of wounds on him that were only cuts making his mates worry about him along with his family and Larha. Natsu got to the Ranked A's and got wounds that were bleeding before he defeat all the Ranked A monsters with Dragon Glitter and his mates were ready to jump in to get him out, but all the Ranked S monsters, but one showed up and Natsu won against them with Dragon Glitter again.

"**There's only one Ranked S monster to defeat!** What can is is?"

"I hope Natsu wins this as he has to be healed before he could enter any other events in the tournament."

"Natsu won't lose. Natsu hates to lose and he would do anything to win." Larha said as Natsu was looking at something and everyone was confused by the child inside with Natsu before the child brings out nails that have purple liquid coming down the nails with teeth that have purple liquid inside them.

"So, you're the last Ranked S monster?" Natsu said to the poison type child-like monster that Larha was afraid of.

"**That Ranked S monster needs to be defeated before 30 minutes is up or else it will kill on the spot as it likes to play like a child!**" Larha shouted before Natsu and the monster beings their battle, but 30 minutes were up after Natsu's last attack and the child-like monster almost killed Natsu with it's teeth and nails as they have poison in and on them. Cobra knows to eat the poison inside Natsu before he dies from it and Natsu won the event with roar of the thunder flame dragon. Natsu was brought back down to the field where Cobra along with Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Bluebell, Romeo, Atlas, Cobra's partner and Lector were waiting for him.

"Guys...I feel weird..." Natsu said before he pass out in Cobra's arms and Cobra saw purple circles under Natsu's eyes and Cobra knew he had to eat the poison inside Natsu or else Natsu is dead. Cobra eats the poison inside of him with his family worried about him as the purple circles vanish from under his eyes.

"**Cobra is eating the poison inside Natsu from the monster!** What does this mean?"

"Cobra is the second generation Poison Dragon Slayer and he can handle any type of poison there is." Larha said as he worries for Natsu like Zerfer is as he watches from the shadows without anyone knowing about it. Natsu woke up in bed with his mate near by on the couches, but Zerfer is near the window moving Natsu's hair out of his face.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked before Atlas came in with Romeo and saw Zerfer was sitting on a chair with Natsu awake in bed.

"Nephew Zerfer, what are you doing here? I thought you said you would not go near Natsu until the time was right." Atlas said as Zerfer looks at Atlas before he looks at Natsu.

"I had to warn him. Little baby cousin Natsu, there is a demon dragon out there and it is with the dragon king as they are ready to end the world. But that's only 'cause there is a mage that is controlling them with Control Magic which is a dark magic since it's never been heard of before." Zerfer told his cousin as Natsu is confused by something.

"How can we be cousin if I have dragon blood inside me? And how do you know me when I don't know you?"

"I have dragon blood inside me as well and I'll answer that question another time, but you have 8/16 demon blood inside you and it'd as what helped you last against those 4,000,000,500 monsters as it increased you're magic even more and you can handle anything thrown at you're way. Just be careful 'cause you are immortal and you're mates aren't."

"Is there a way to turn them into immortals as well? I can't live without them."

"There is a way, but they would need to accept the blood of a demon of their element."

"Laxus: Lighting and Thunder, Sting: Light, Gajeel: Iron and Wendy: Wind and Sky."

"Hmm? Why did you say Wendy?"

"She's like a daughter to me and Carla is like a daughter to me as well." Atlas, Romeo and Zerfer looks shocked until Laxus starts to wake up and Zerfer left through the window to make sure no one saw him.

"Hmm?** Natsu, you're awake!**" Laxus shouted out as Gajeel and Sting woke up as well and saw Natsu awake in bed.

"**Natsu-san!/Salamander!**" Sting and Gajeel shouted at the same time.

"Not so loud. My head hurts."

"Sorry."

"How you're feeling?

"I'm fine, just drained is all. Why are all of you here? Sting, won't you're master get angry at you?"

"He already is and Larha did a transfer for me, Lector, Rogue, Orga, Frosch and Rufus to join Fairy Tail after the tournament."

"That's great, but if Lector joins then he's my third son as he's you're partner, Sting."

"**Hey, what's that suppose to mean?!**"

"**Don't shout at dad, brother Lector!**"

"What did he call him and what did he call you?"

"Happy calls me dad and Laxus father. With two new fathers to my family, Happy will call you papa and Gajeel daddy."

"Wait, you mean..."

"Yeah, Happy is me and Laxus's son. But he is also yours as well as he has a iron choker necklaces around his neck and four white bracelets on his waists and ankles. Plus Pantherlily is also me and Gajeel's son, through Lector is me and your son, Sting."

"Too much. This is to much for a single person to take in." Gajeel said as he rests his head in his hands which rests on his kneels as he is sitting in a chair.

"You'll get use to it. Happy calls Atlas: Great uncle Atlas and Atlas is use to it." Laxus said as Gajeel looks from Happy to Atlas and then back at Happy.

"I hope I get use to it or else I'm digging myself a hole to live in." Gajeel said while looking at Happy, Pantherlily, Carla and Lector along with Wendy playing together.

"Where did Wendy and Carla come from?"

"They showed up 10 minutes ago."

"O.K then." Sting and Laxus said together as they watch them play together.

'Hope they don't mind two daughters 'cause that who Wendy and Carla are to them and me.' Natsu thought as he watches his 5 children play together. Atlas told Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Wendy and Carla what Natsu thinks about Wendy and Carla. And before Laxus, Gajeel and Sting could react, Wendy jumped on them three, shouting and called them:

"**Father! Papa! Daddy!**" Making them blush as Carla knows she, Lector, Pantherlily and Happy are siblings cause of this. Laxus, Gajeel and Sting didn't know how to look after a child and Wendy never knew what it is like to have a father, but now she has 4 of them: Natsu her dad, Laxus her father, Gajeel her daddy and Sting her papa. Happy, Carla, Lector and Pantherlily are her siblings as well and Atlas is her great uncle. Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Wendy, Happy, Lector and Carla don't know about Zerfer being Natsu's cousin and Natsu is 8/16 demon while being half dragon meaning Natsu is: 1/3 demon, 1/3 dragon and 1/3 human while being the prince of the fire dragons.

"Natsu, can I ask something?" Laxus asked as Natsu and everyone in the room looked to him.

"What is it?"

"You think you can explain somethings about you? If we're going to be a family, we need to know about each other. Right?" Atlas knows what Laxus means by that.

"I agree with Laxus, but if there is something you don't want to share, you don't have to and no one will focus you to tell." Natsu feels relief from that and he tells what he wants to tell: His past, his power, his time with his daddy and his travel with Atlas.

"Whoa, if that happens to our children, I kill them on the spot." Gajeel said as everyone looks safe with Gajeel around.

"What if that happens to me? Will I be the same as dad?" Wendy asked as she was scared of that actually happening to her.

"If someone does that to you and you're like you're dad, I'll hurt them then kill them on the spot." Gajeel said as Wendy hugs her daddy.

"Why do that to you?"

"No clue, they did the same to Ultear and she's back with her mother as she told her what really happened to her. Let's just say Ul was ready to spill blood on the spot." Natsu said as he slivers from the thought of Ul spilling blood like everyone else in the room.

"How can you handle that much magic inside you?"

"I can handle it easily." Natsu said and Wendy saw Natsu had some ribbons and he gave her one while Laxus, Gajeel and Sting got one as well.

"Wendy, you're hair is long so this should help keeping it from you're face. Gajeel, you're hair is long and I heard some ladies like man with their hairs tied up with a ribbon so I got you one that was black with some grey in it. Laxus and Sting, you two may not have long hair but if you cut it and let it grow long you could tie you're hair up with them." Natsu said while blushing as he told his mates why he gave them ribbons for their hair. They smiled at Natsu while Laxus and Sting thought about them having long hair.

"Thanks, Natsu/Natsu-san/Salamander/dad." All four said as Wendy went to go asked Lucy if she could put her hair in a high pony tail then put the ribbon there. Lucy double knotted the ribbon so it won't fall off and Wendy thanked Lucy for putting her up for her. Natsu was healed thanks to the fire demon's blood inside him and he could be in other events since it's been only a day and Natsu and Gajeel are going to be partners for the tag battle as they train to fight together. The other events went by and Fairy Tail was in second place while Saber Tooth is in first place.

I hope everyone likes us fighting together cause I'm all fired up for the match. Bet ya you're all inching for a fight from Rogue, right?" Natsu said as he and Gajeel went for their match with Sting and Rogue.

"Ya betcha, Salamander. Wondering what Sting got up his arms? Through his doesn't have selves on that jacket of his, I should say pants leg of his?" Gajeel said as Natsu nods his head.

"You got that right." Natsu said as their turn is next and they enter the arena for the match and Sting had a smirk on his face when Rogue stares at Gajeel.

"Get ready, Natsu-san. I'm not going to hold back, Rogue isn't going to hold back as well." Sting said as Natsu had a smirk on his face as well.

"Good thing me and Gajeel did some training to fight together then. Gajeel, let's hit them with everything we have."

"You got it, Salamander."

"The match is 16 hours to give everyone a show and it was requested by a rune knight that knows Natsu and his fighting style-kabo. **Let the match being!**" The punkin head mage said as he moves to where the judges are for safety cause of 4 dragon slayer means danger in the arena.

"**Let's go Rogue!**"

"Yeah." Rogue said as they both start to run, but Sting and Rogue heard something behind them and stopped to see what it was, but saw nothing until they heard it all over the place.

"What the?"

"What's that noise?"

"Oh my, Sting and Rogue heard a sound and is looking for the person making it."

"My guess: Natsu had a plan and told Gajeel about it. Cobra told me that Natsu, joining the S-Ranked test, did traps on the other routes and the others fall for it and won against a Ranked-S Mage without any wounds on them. Natsu can use his brain for anything if he as info on things to make a plan from." Lahar said as everyone was shocked by this and went back to watching Sting and Rogue looking for what was making the sound.

"Guess who."

"You let you're guard down." Sting and Rogue turned and has meant with a punch to the face that pushed them a couple of millimeters away from who punched them and then they felt a hand on their backs before they were thrown over someone's shoulder and landed on their backs. Sting ad Rogue felt themselves get grabbed by someone before they were thrown to the other end of the arena from over someone's shoulders. Sting and Rogue looked angry and were in raged as everyone was scared from them as they never looked or acted like this before.

"**Natsu-san! If it's you, come out and fight like a dragon!**"

"Gajeel."

"Hahaha, what's wrong?"

"Can't keep up?"

"**Grrrr, Roar of the white dragon!**" Sting said as he roars near the corner on the other side of Rogue and he moved his mouth to the other corner then the next and then the next and then the next. Sting and Rogue should of heard blood hitting the ground, but they didn't.

"You missed."

"Can't you aim better than that?" Sting and Rogue heard it again, but this time it was all over the place.

"Guess not." Sting and Rogue looked up and saw Natsu and Gajeel falling from the sky and their got hit in the head as they were sent kissing the ground before Natsu and Gajeel move to their end of the arena. Sting and Rogue looked at Natsu and Gajeel as those two had a smirk on their lips while looking at them before Sting and Rogue moved to attack them. Natsu and Gajeel caught the punch and punched them in the stomach before punching them under the chin then throwing them over their shoulders and Sting along with Rogue fall onto their backs gasping for air before they got up and looked at Natsu and Gajeel.

"Oh my, Natsu really did have a plan. Sting and Rogue look very angry at them and looks like they're ready to attack."

"Natsu and Gajeel have a couple of tricks up in their head or should I say Natsu's head as he told Gajeel a couple of things about his plan and Gajeel liked them. Natsu and Gajeel, a little warning: Don't get Sting and Rogue to angry or those to will kill you." Lahar said as Natsu laughs.

"Dragon Slayers can't hurt their mates. They deferred to die than do that." Natsu said as Lahar looks shocked by this as well as everyone else. Sting and Rogue knew Natsu had calmed the judges down, but he and Gajeel left themselves wide open for a attack. Natsu caught Sting's kick while Gajeel caught Rogue's kick to the head shocking the said two people.

"Just because we left ourselves wide open, doesn't mean we know what to do to block or dodge attack." Natsu said as Sting looks shocked at this.

'Good thing Sting and Rogue didn't know that the sound was made by a dragon I know of. The rules of the tournament didn't say anything about asking for help from a animal or in this case, a dragon. Sting and Rogue should of known a dragon roar like I do. They're in for a big shock when they find out what it was. Can't wait to see they're faces and laugh at it.' Natsu thought as Cobra shakes his head at that and told Atlas only about it and Atlas shakes his head at it. Sting and Rogue tried a different attack, but Natsu and Gajeel caught it again and pulled the twin dragon slayers to them for a punch to the stomach again and then a kneel to the stomach before they were thrown over their shoulders to the other side and both Natsu and Gajeel used the roar of the fire/iron dragon on Sting and Rogue giving them some cuts on their bodies.

"**Natsu and Gajeel got some cuts on Sting and Rogue while both of them got none! What can of plan did Natsu come up with?!**"

"I think we better just sit back and watch since Natsu told me everyone would love it." Lahar said as everyone keeps their eyes in the arena to see what Natsu has for them.

"**Roar of the thunder flame dragon!**"

"**Roar of the shadow iron dragon!**" Everyone was shocked at this before Sting and Rogue could move, they got hit by Natsu and Gajeel's duel element roar. Sting and Rogue were angry and used the same roar of Natsu and Gajeel, but different.

"**Roar of the death shadow dragon!**"

"**Roar of the death white dragon!**" Everyone was shocked even more by this, but Natsu smirked at this and ate Sting's roar while Gajeel ate Rogue's roar.

"How did you eat my roar when you couldn't eat another element?"

"Oh really? Then this can't happen that."

"Huh?"

"**Roar of the death white thunder flame dragon!**"

"**Roar of the death shadow flame iron dragon!**" Both Sting and Rogue along with everyone were shocked by this as no one had ever heard of a quarto duel element roar before. Sting and Rogue got hit hard by the roar and they landed on their backs panting heavily while Lector and Frosch were worried for them.

"**14 hours are remaining, forks-kabo!**" The punkin head mage said as he is still with the judges after the match had started. Sting and Rogue got up and went into White/Shadow drive and Dragon Focus at the same time to get some hits on Natsu and Gajeel. Natsu and Gajeel had gotten some wounds cause Sting and Rogue did the same thing as they did to them.

"Hehe, to bad you didn't know about the sound cause I do." Natsu said as both sting and Rogue looks at him.

"**What was it?!**" Both Sting and Rogue shouted at him as he and Gajeel laugh at them.

"Lahar left out somethings as I didn't want them out yet. During the test, I had the storm dragon and the water dragon hold the others back for 10 minutes each while me and Cobra set traps on the other routes. The sound you heard as a dragon roar of a real dragon called the rune dragon Rue." Natsu said as everyone was shocked by this and Sting didn't know Natsu could do that.

"**WHAT?!**" Everyone in Fairy Tail, but Lucy, Wendy, Cobra, Laxus, Romeo and Atlas said as they were shocked by this.

"We knew all a long." Lucy, Wendy, Laxus, Cobra and Atlas said.

"Daddy told me about it." Romeo said as everyone was shocked by this.

"Natsu told me and I would never tell anyone about it. Even if he didn't tell, I would never tell a soul." Lahar said as everyone including Sting and Rogue were shocked that Natsu could talk to every dragon.

"But what about the dragon king?" Rufus asked as Natsu shouted and sweared at him as he hates when people asked about the dragon king all the time.

"**ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! HE NEARLY FUCKING KILLED ME WHEN I WAS ONLY FUCKING 7 YEARS OLD! HE EVEN FUCKING BULLIES ME WHEN HE FUCKING SEES ME! SEVEN YEARS AGO, HE FUCKING ATTACK FAIRY TAIL'S HOLY GROUND AND SHOT HIS FUCKING ROAR AT US! IF THE FIRST MASTER DIDN'T FUCKING SAVE US, WE WOULD OF BEEN FUCKING KILLED AND DEAD, YOU ASSHOLE!**" Natsu shouted at Rufus as everyone freaked out and what Natsu said.

"Hey, their are kids here and they don't need to know bad words!" The master of Fairy Tail shouted as a married couple had to cover their daughter's ear and Laxus had to cover Wendy's ear while Lucy, Cobra and Atlas covered Romeo, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily's ear while Orga covered Frosch and Lector's ear as they didn't need to know three bad words.

"**Whoa, Natsu got angry at Rufus! Never get him angry or else the dragon Natsu will come out, Rufus!**"

"Natsu had never got that angry when someone asked about the dragon king. Guess he got tiered of being asked about him that he snapped at Rufus." Larha said as he looks at Natsu with a little bit of fear in his eyes. Gajeel, Sting and Rogue flinched as Natsu shouted at Rufus and didn't like it one bit at all. Gajeel manged to calm Natsu down as Natsu is breathing in and out slowly and had calmed after 20 minutes leaving 14 hours and 14 minutes left on the clock. Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue had fought for 3 hours and 14 minutes leaving 1 hour and 59 minutes left on the clock as all three, but Natsu got tired from the match.

"Natsu-san, how can you not be tired when we were fighting?"

"I can handle longer matches I guess."

"That's can't be true."

"O.K, it's not. It's because of my blood. Not saying anymore."

"What does this mean?"

"Natsu told me about his bloodline as he didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands or else they'll use him to destroy the earth." Lahar said as everyone freaked out about this and knows his mates, all three, would protect him.

"What is his bloodline?"

"Can't say. Swore to secretly with his uncle and Romeo there along with the higher ups as well." Lahar said as everyone could believe it was that secretly about Natsu's bloodline that if it went out to the world, a dark guild could use him for evil while Laxus, Gajeel and Sting got even more protective on Natsu and won't let anyone use him for evil. Natsu and Gajeel won their match against Sting and Rogue before Sting and Rogue followed them out of the area and into the castle.

"That was a hard match. You two were to powerful in there." Sting said as he falls face first in to Natsu's bed after taking a shower while Rogue as hanging out with Lucy as he gained a crush on her.

"I know. Sorry about that." Natsu said as he rubs the back of his head with his hand.

"Natsu, you think you can tell us about you're bloodline? We won't force you if you don't want to tell us." Laxus said as Natsu got a sad face on and told them everything before he fall asleep on the bed with his head on Sting chest as Sting rubs his hair to help him sleep more safe.

"No wonder it was that top secret."

"Yeah, but he doesn't get how they are related at all."

"Maybe the time wasn't right. For now, we got to look after him until the thread is gone."

"Agreed with that." All three looked to the window and saw Zerfer there sitting on the ledge of the window with one leg out and one leg on the ledge.

"Natsu's cousin and our soon-to-be cousin when Natsu mates with all three of us." Laxus said as Zerfer nods his head.

"Do you think you can tell Natsu-san how he's related to you?" Sting asked Zerfer, but got a shake of a head.

"I can't. He will be hurt by it and the time isn't now." Zerfer said as he told them he was half dragon and half demon while being human.

"Demon blood makes you immortal. And if Natsu was some in him, he's immortal as well." Wendy said as she hugs her great cousin Zerfer's leg who hugs her back before he picks her up and puts her near Natsu as she falls asleep with Natsu holding her close to his chest.

"That's correct, but Natsu has the blood of a fire dragon and a fire demon inside him while I got the blood of the death dragon and death demon inside me." Zerfer said as Atlas and Romeo as well as Natsu other adopted family members came thru the door.

"Nephew Zerfer..."

"I know uncle Atlas, but I came to see how little baby cousin Natsu is doing."

"Hi, cous. How's you're day?"

"Fine, Little Lu. How's yours?"

"Great, got a boyfriend by the name of Rogue. Don't kill him."

"I won't."

"You're what not shocked by this?"

"Natsu told his adopted family members about Zerfer and him being cousins."

"Oh." Laxus, Sting and Gajeel said at the same time. Zerfer smiles while shaking his head at them three.

"I better get going." Zerfer said before he left through the window making everyone sweat-drop at it.

"O.K, why does he do that all the time?"

"No clue."

"He needs to stop."

"Hope Fairy Tail's master let's him join."

"Agreed on that."

"Why does he always have to leave through the window?" Atlas said as everyone looks at him.

"I known him since he was born along with his little baby cousin, but never thought it was Natsu." Everyone was shocked by this before they all fall asleep on Natsu's four meter bed.

* * *

><p>Annie: Happy birthday to me. *sighs* Wish people would comment on my stories so I know what to add in to them.<p>

Natsu: Don't worry about it.

Annie: I guess. Enjoy the story.


End file.
